Music
This is a list of all musical tracks that make up the soundtrack of the story. Bolded track names indicate the beginning of a story arc, while italicized track names indicate the beginning of an episode. PLAYLIST CAN BE FOUND HERE # Season 1 Main Theme - John Adams: Hallelujah Junction, 1st Movement # Amaranth's Escape - Final Fantasy X OST: Those Who Come Closer # The Betrayal - Gravity Rush OST: Omen # Enter Augustus - Civilization VI OST: Trajan's Theme (Medieval) # Amaranth's Introduction - Umineko no Naku Koro Ni OST: Far # Duel! Amaranth vs. Augustus - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time OST: Ancient Library # A Trip Around Julia - Crusader Kings II OST: In Taberna # Augustus and Amaranth vs Thugs - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace OST: Fighting the Destroyer Droids # Enter Avius - Persona 3 OST: Afternoon Break # Enter Alystra - Umineko OST: Victima Propiciatoria # Enter Verine - Fire Emblem Heroes OST: Map Two # Verine and the Senate - Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice OST: Cross-Examination # Enter Igni and Byrne - Atelier Sophie OST: Green Garden (Night) # The Journey Begins - Sound of the Shire (Lord of the Rings) # Crisis of Faith - Crusader Kings II OST: Sanctus # A Tour of Rema/Amaranth's Confession to Alystra - Atelier Sophie OST: Someday, Somewhere # Augustus' Cloak - Crusader Kings II OST: Deus Misere # The Gnome - .hack//G.U. OST: Title # Bandit Assault - Gravity Rush OST: Resistance and Extermination # The Mysterious Stranger's Unlimited Power - Danganronpa 2 OST: Ekoroshia # Paladins of the Light/Enter Paladins - Warcraft III OST: Comradeship # Separated - Final Fantasy X OST: Run! # A Night at Ichihime's Manor - Atelier Sophie OST: Bar Time (Relaxing) # Avius and Shira - Fire Emblem Awakening OST: Id (Serenity) # Arrival in Pietravalle - Final Fantasy X OST: Luca # Enter Hana - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST: Agitha’s Castle # Augustus and Hana - Undertale OST: Snowdin Town # An Audience with King Heinrich - Fate/Zero OST: You Are My King # Augustus' Bigotry - Warcraft III OST: Dark Agents (The Calm) # Enter Klaus - Final Fantasy II: Rebel Army Theme (A New World) # Augustus and Amaranth's Spat - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Requiem # Augustus' Lonesome Journey - Xenoblade Chronicles OST: Sorrow # Enter Hope - Pokemon Sun and Moon OST: Lillie’s Theme # Enter Iam - The Wisdom of Snow (Trans-Siberian Orchestra) # Journey into Augustus' Mind - Christmas Bells, Carousels, and Time (Trans-Siberian Orchestra) # Enter Aeliana and Kid Augustus - Gravity Rush OST: Recollection # The Forsaken Marriage - Xenoblade Chronicles OST: Memories # Enter Yuuta - ??? # Augustus vs Shadow Amaranth - God Eater 2 Rage Burst OST: High Stakes # Hope's Closure - .hack//G.U. OST: To You, Dear # Yuuta's Closure - ??? # Augustus' Power - Warcraft III OST: Heroic Victory # Enter Ono - Atelier Sophie OST: Doll-Making Song # Leaving the Forlorn Whitewood - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Reunion with Dusty # Enter Lycoris - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Music Box # Uncle Klaus! - Atelier Sophie OST: The Dream the Book Dreamed # Enter the Luna Brigade - ??? # Heroes vs the Luna Brigade - Tales of the Abyss OST: Meaning of Birth # Amaranth vs Luna - Final Fantasy IX OST: Hunter's Chance # Amends with the Bandits - Tales of Innocence R OST: Unknown Track 1 # Igni and Byrne (Romance) - Makoto Hirahara - Heart # ONO SPEED! - Atelier Shallie OST: Sweep! # Premonition to Doom - God Eater 2 Rage Burst OST: Our Forefathers # vs. The Plague Dragon - World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King OST: Halls of Chase # Augustus and Alystra Return - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic OST: Main Theme # Calystegia Reborn - Macross Frontier: Aimo O.C. # Disarmed - Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back OST: Losing a Hand # Silva Reborn - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates OST: Possessed Father # Calystegia’s End - Umineko Chiru OST: The Sin # Forward, to Victory! Klaus and Augustus - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace OST: Escape from Naboo # vs The Plague Dragon 2 - Dark Souls III OST: Darkeater Midir # Enter Aaron and Wendy - Final Fantasy XIII OST: Blinded by Light # The Cursed Miasma - Tales of the Abyss OST: Farthest Place # Luna's Assault - ??? # The Cavalry Arrives: Augustus and Klaus - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Elektricitie # Luna's Redemption - ??? # Amaranth and Luna, Catching Up - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates OST: The Hour of Silence # Augustus' Final Attack + Klaus' Charge - Skyrim OST: Song of the Dragonborn # Augustus and Aeliana: Hello Again, and Farewell - Rogue Galaxy OST: Dreaming My Way Home # The Plague Dragon's End, and Farewell, Alystra - Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma OST: Blue Bird Lamentation 2nd Mix # Aftermath - Tales of the Abyss OST: Mirrors # Godspeed, Saint Hana - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST: The Way # But I'll Be Missing You - Maaya Sakamoto: Waiting for the Rain # Exit Klaus - Nightwish: Taikatalvi # Giantdad Attacks - Ken Ashcorp: The Legend Never Dies # Enter Julius - Monster Hunter Freedom Unite OST: Data Install # Creeping Shadows: Gul'Dan Enters - ??? # Reunion with Old Friends - Umineko Chiru OST: Fall # Deai ("Meeting for the First Time") - Undertale OST: His Theme # Farewell, Old Friend: Alystra's Funeral - Kung Fu Panda OST: Oogway Ascends # Amaranth's Departure - Atelier Sophie OST: The Lake's Glittering Surface # ONO SPEED: Reprise - Atelier Shallie OST: Sweep! ~Part 3~ # Setting Sail - Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Full Speed Ahead! # Lemuria at Last - Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Ruins of Lemuria # Awaken from a Dream: Meeting Lostelle - Atelier Sophie OST: Lovable Wisdom # Paradise Lost: Old Astellia - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Candlelit Journey # The Door is Open - Diebuster OST: Buster Machine #7 # Tragedy at Trevorum - Rome: Total War OST: Caesar's Nightmare # The Flames of War - Rome: Total War OST: Soldiers' Chant # Battle of Gallo - Rome: Total War OST: Romantic Battle # Battle of Alaricund/Emma Takes the Field - Undertale OST: Heartache # Praetextatan Disaster - Rome: Total War OST: Mayhem # Decisive Battle: Augustus vs. Erik - Umineko Chiru OST: Soar # Homecoming - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Arrival at Jirga Para Lhao # Finis - Umineko Chiru OST: Bore ral # The Calrissian Gambit - Umineko Chiru OST: Yomitsu Hirasaka Corruption # Enter the Malik Squadron - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! # The Resistance Rises - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Firebound Lions # Enter Balrog - Three Days Grace: Animal I Have Become # Fateful Confrontation: Saber and Lancer's Theme - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Infiltration II # A Merciless End - Tales of the Abyss OST: Sheaf of Soul # Reunion: Igni and Byrne... - Professor Layton and the Curious Village: Curtain of Night # ...a-and Ono?! - Atelier Shallie OST - Explain! # Commander August - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Infiltration # Before the Assault - God Eater OST: Strategy Briefing # Diana's Conflict - ??? # The Assault Team Makes Its Move - Undertale OST: Spear of Justice # Izanagi Awakens/Battle vs. Metal Visage - Xenoblade Chronicles OST: Unfinished Battle # Malik's Scheme - Xenoblade Chronicles OST: Tension # Balrog Awakens - Dragon Ball Super: Ultimate Battle (Orchestral) # Infiltration - Pokémon HGSS: Rocket Hideout # The Squadron's Ambush - Super Robot Wars Z3 OST: Assembly of Corpses # An Unwelcome Revelation - Tales of Hearts R OST: Overflowing Nightmare # Balrog to the Rescue! - Guilty Crown OST: Ready to GO (Hiroyuki Sawano) # Finis Takes the Stage - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Brahman's Angels # The End of Balrog - Crisis Core FFVII: The Price of Freedom # A Sorrowful Return - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates OST: Tilika's Feelings # Enter Natalya - ??? # Midnight Egress - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates OST: The World We Live In # FELICIA SPEEEEEEED - Final Fantasy X OST: Assault # Reunion: Augustus and Amaranth - Final Fantasy X OST: Isn't It Wonderful? # Reunion: Taka and Felicia - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Title Menu # Conquest Day/The Triumph - Ben Hur (1959) Soundtrack: Victory Parade # Emma's Humiliation - Rome Soundtrack: Martial Law, The Temple # One More Night Together - George Michael: Careless Whisper # The Cavalry Marches Forth - ??? # Star-Bound Cataclysm - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST: To the Last Battle # O... Onolicia Speed???? - Densha de D: Lightning Stage OST: Sands of Time # Homecoming, Once Again - Berserk 2016: O Ashes # Struggle Against the Security Force - ??? # Joining the Resistance - ??? # Stormtroopers Gather - Metal Gear Solid 3 OST: METAL GEAR SOLID Main Theme # First Mission - Metal Gear Solid 3 OST: The Pain # Lilium - ??? # Salamander's Might - ??? # Second Mission - ???